Catalyzed Revolution
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Kurikulum yang diresmikan mulai tahun lalu membuat para siswa resah. Lima puluh jam seminggu bukanlah angka yang berperikesiswaan. Karenanya, para siswa pun berusaha memperjuangkan haknya. Namun ketika kekacauan dan kehancuran yang dipilih, sanggupkah dua murid SMA istimewa ini melakukan sesuatu?


Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari cepat menelusuri lorong-lorong dan tangga. Pita putih yang menghiasi rambutnya melambai tak beraturan. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang sudah lecek karena ia genggam erat-erat.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruang dengan bau bahan kimia yang khas. Dengan tenaga penuh, ia menggeser pintu ruangan itu hingga terbuka penuh. Namun segera setelah ia masuk, pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Saat gadis itu mencoba membukanya kembali, sia-sia saja usahanya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk memerhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama.

Ruangan itu bersih seperti biasa, minus lantainya yang becek karena suatu bahan kimia yang dia sama sekali tak tahu apa. Yang jelas, baunya begitu mengganggu dan membuatnya pusing. Tapi sesungguhnya baunya sama sekali tidak asing.

Benar, baunya seperti pembersih cat kuku yang ia miliki.

"Tidak… tidak ada di sini… ukh!" sampai di satu titik, gadis itu merasa kepalanya pusing bukan main. Mencubit tangannya dan menepuk pipinya keras keras membuatnya berhasil memeroleh fokusnya kembali. Kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

Sebuah kartu remi tertempel di kaca _laminar airflow._ Segera, ia meraih kartu bergambar ratu wajik itu dan meniliknya.

CTEK!

Tepat saat bunyi saklar itu tiba-tiba terdengar, gadis itu merasakan perasaan yang sangat buruk …

DUARR!

* * *

 **Catalyzed Revolution**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Dedicated for Kyoura Kagamine**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut piring menatap ledakan itu dari kejauhan. Ledakan terjadi tepat setelah ia berhasil mengevakuasi seluruh warga sekolah. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan telinga yang masih sedikit berdengung karena ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, ia meraih _walkie-talkie_ yang berada di saku gakurannya.

"Rin?! Rin! Kau masih di sana?" sahutnya panik. Setelah sepuluh detik yang menyiksa, akhirnya terdengar suara statis dari _walkie-talkienya_ ,

"Hhhh… aku masih hidup, untungnya. Tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah menyimpan pembersih kukuku sembarangan," sahut sebuah suara di seberang sana, "sekarang aku berada di jembatan penghubung gedung jurusan sains dan jurusan administrasi. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Semua sudah dievakuasi dengan aman. Kami sekarang ada di anggana distrik sekitar dua ratus meter dari sana," balas Len singkat, "lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Sebuah kartu remi. Sang ratu wajik tepatnya, uhuk!" Len berjengit ketika mendengar RIn terbatuk di seberang sana. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas _walkie-talkie_ itu erat.

"Ratu wajik… syukurlah. Sekarang kau pergi ke gedung administrasi tepatnya ke ruangan Megurine-sensei. Kau tahu kan diamana letaknya?"

"Te… tentu, uhuk! Tapi kenapa—"

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Rin?" potong pemuda itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja itu pertanyaan yang kejam untuk sang gadis yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di kejauhan sana. Namun kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang pemuda tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sebuah suara derap lari terdengar dari _walkie-talkinya_ sebelum suara gadis itu kembali mengudara, "siapa lagi yang lebih kupercaya selain kau, _bakareshi_?"

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Len.

"Terima kasih, _kawanojo_."

* * *

Untungnya gedung jurusan sains SMA Utaunoda mempunya sistem pencegahan yang baik. Dari kejauhan, Rin bisa melihat jendela-jendelanya sudah tertutup oleh lapisan besi. Ia juga yakin kalau pintu besi yang menghubungkan antar lantai di gedung itu sudah tertutup. Rin hanya bisa berdoa supaya apinya tidak menyebar luas.

Mengusap peluh di dahinya, Rin kembali berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong. Mendung yang menggantung sama sekali tidak membantu menerangi lorong yang ia lewati. Tapi biarlah, matanya sudah terlatih untuk situasi seperti ini.

Setelah perombakan kurikulum pelajaran menjadi kurikulum yang sama sekali tak berperikesiswaan, Utaunoda bukan satu-satunya sekolah yang jadi sasaran aksi terorisme. Ironisnya, yang melakukan semua itu tak lain adalah murid-murid sekolah tersebut. Awalnya hanya satu sekolah, tapi aksi itu kemudian menjadi aksi bulanan yang membuat Rin kerepotan.

Rin awalnya hanya murid SMA biasa. Dengan prestasi akademik yang tidak begitu membanggakan, ia punya kemahiran dalam bela diri dan mempunyai stamina serta refleks yang bagus. Sementara Len adalah seorang anak SMA jenius yang terkenal karena sempat meraih medali perak dari olimpiade matematika internasional. Keduanya baru bertemu setelah direkrut oleh Bagian Pertahanan Negara untuk menjadi mata-mata di sekolah-sekolah yang diprediksi akan timbul huru-hara. Biasanya mereka berhasil mencegah dan menangkap pelakunya sebelum aksi terjadi, namun tak jarang juga mereka harus menangani ketika aksi dimulai.

Sampai di lantai empat, Rin membuka ruangan yang bertuliskan "Bimbingan Konseling". Rin sebenarnya masih penasaran kenapa ratu wajik membuat Len berpikir bahwa ia harus ke sini. Megurine Luka memang guru yang cantik, tapi Rin sejujurnya lebih suka Meiko yang mengajar pendidikan olahraga. Tapi berdasarkan gosip yang beredar, guru cantik pemilik ruangan itu punya _affair_ dengan kepala sekolah.

" _Mungkin ratu wajik itu artinya selingkuhan,"_ pikir Rin ngasal. Menggeleng, ia menarik pintu itu dan masuk. Berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terkunci. Ia kemudian meraih _walkie-talkie_ yang tersemat di roknya,

"aku sudah berada di ruangan," ujar Rin, "tapi sepertinya disini tidak …"

CEKLEK!

Menangkap sekelebat gerakan di ekor matanya, Rin segera melancarkan _roundhouse kick_ -nya. Beruntung, sosok itu berhasil menghindar dan berhasil merebut _walkie-talkie_ yang dipegang Rin. Ia kemudian membanting benda hitam itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya, membuat Rin berjengit.

"Setelah membuatku mengelilingi hampir seluruh area Utaunoda, kau memilih untuk muncul di sini ya, _Banchou_ -san," sapa Rin dengan senyum manis. Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya memberikan cengiran.

"Yah, senang melihat boneka pemerintah berlari kesana kemari. Kuakui kalian hebat," puji pemuda itu dengan nada sarkas. Rin mengerutkan dahi,

"dengar, Yuuma-san. Kami ini sama sepertimu yang membenci kurikulum—"

"—dan berusaha untuk mengubahnya namun dengan jalur yang sesuai, bla bla bla, hah! Ternyata kalian memang membosankan seperti yang kudengar di forum. Kudengar kalian sampai bikin petisi—"

"—yang sudah ditandatangani sepuluh ribu siswa, ratusan sekolah, ribuan _public figure,_ dan—"

"—SAMA SEKALI TAK BERGUNA!" potong Yuuma cepat, "kau tahu, Rin-chan, kadang kita perlu melewati jalan pintas untuk mencapai tujuan?"

Rengutan Rin makin dalam, "kaupikir dengan membuat kerusuhan seperti ini bisa membuat pemerintah segera bertindak? Yang terakhir kudengar mereka malah merancang undang-undang bahkan kurikulum yang lebih parah lagi karena kejadian-kejadian seperti ini. Cara seperti ini hanya mencelakakan teman—"

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kalimat Rin terpotong, "tolong jangan remehkan kami. Bagaimanapun, kami ini murid sekolah terelit d negeri ini—"

Lelah dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, Rin mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya dan berlari secepat kilat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia merasakan sentuhan dingin khas besi bersinggungan dengan lehernya. Namun, ia masih menyeringai senang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin dengan nada rendah. Seringai Yuuma makin lebar,

"korban itu… dia bilang seperti katarak? Katarsis? Ah, bukan… katalis! Ya, ya! Mempercepat reaksi atau apalah …"

Rin memicingkan matanya, mendesak pemuda itu sehingga punggungnya makin menempel ke tembok, "dia siapa?"

"Oh, kau pasti tak percaya …" seringainya berubah menjadi tawa tertahan, "yang jelas, dia sedang bersama para korban saat ini. Omong-omong, yang menyusun teka-teki memusingkan itu juga dia, lho!"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk mencerna ucapan Yuuma yang tak jelas. Namun saat gadis itu menyadari maksud dari sang pemuda, ia kembali mencium aroma asing yang tajam. Ia merasakan kakinya menjadi lemas dan membuat Yuuma berhasil kabur saat ia mulai lengah.

Seraya pandangannya yang mengabur, ia bisa mendengar tawa pemuda itu makin samar.

* * *

"Oi, Rin?! RIN!" sudah berulang kali Len menghubungi partnernya namun hasilnya nihil. Suara statis disertai dengungan dari seberang yang ia dengar sebelumnya sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa alat komunikasi partnernya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi, namun Len masih berharap adanya keajaiban.

"Len-kun, ada masalah?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Saat pemuda pirang itu berbalik, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru menatapnya khawatir.

"Y… ya. Tiba-tiba saja Rin tidak bisa dihubungi …" Len menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, "bagaimana dengan yang lain, Kaito-kaichou?"

"Sudah kucek dan syukurlah semua ada di sini. Ada yang luka ringan karena pecahan kaca tapi sudah kuperintahkan anak-anak komite kesehatan untuk menangani mereka," jelas Kaito, "semuanya… kecuali Rin-san dan… Yuuma-san. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh, tenang saja. Rin bisa menghabisi seluruh berandalan Utaunoda tanpa terluka kalau ia sedang serius," ujar Len dengan senyum pahit, "tapi entah kalau harus berurusan dengan aksi terorisme seperti ini."

Berbeda dengan Rin yang bisa memercayainya tanpa syarat, Len bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada seseorang. Dulu ia memercayai Rin tapi setelah hubungan mereka makin dekat, rasa percaya itu sudah berulangkali terbayangi oleh rasa khawatir dan syak wasangka.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan Rin. Tidak setelah ia menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kuperiksa," ujar Kaito. Len mengangguk, namun saat Kaito berlalu, Len menyadari sesuatu.

Bau amonia.

"Yang benar saja…" gumam Len geram. Ia menghela napas dalam dan menimbang-nimbang. Hipotesisinya sama sekali tak berdasar, namun Rin selalu bilang untuk selalu memercayai instingnya. Kalaupun hipotesisnya tak terbukti, justru ia harus bersyukur karena situasinya sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan.

Tim dari Badan Pertahanan baru sampai sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Ia tak mau merisikokan nyawa orang yang berada di sini.

Dengan itu, Len melangkah.

* * *

Berlari tertatih, Rin akhirnya dapat melihat anggana distrik tak lagi jauh. Dengan gigi dan sebelah tangannya, ia mengencangkan pita putih yang kini ia jadikan perban yang melilit tangan kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Untungnya, ia berhasil mendistraksi pengaruh gas bius itu dengan melukai dirinya sendiri menggunakan pisau kecil pemberian Len. Mengingat pemuda itu akan menceramahinya selama dua jam tentang pentingnya menjaga diri sendiri dan etika perempuan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setelah misi membuatnya menemukan kembali semangatnya.

"Syukurlah masih belum terlambat," gumamnya dengan tawa pahit.

Sampai di halaman anggana, seorang gadis berkuncir dua menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Rin-chan, _Kami-sama_ …" pekik gadis itu ngeri. Ia kemudian bersiap mengambil kota P3K sebelum Rin menahannya.

"Sudahlah, ini cuma luka kecil, Miku-chan," ujar Rin cepat, "kau lihat Len?"

"Eh tadi sih lihat, tapi…" Miku melihat ke sekeliling, "tadi dia keluar setelah Kaito-kaichou keluar. Entah kemana, aku tidak memerhatikan."

"Oke, Miku-chan. Aku tahu ini gila tapi kau bisa memercayaiku?" Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk setelah menatap iris biru milik Rin sesaat, "bagus. Sekarang, tolong bilang kepada para guru bahwa Rin menyuruh kalian untuk pindah dari sini. Kalian bisa pindah ke gelanggang pemuda. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Setelah itu, tolong minta Kiyoteru-sensei untuk menghubungi badan pertahanan untuk memeberitahu lokasi baru kalian."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Miku, "apa… apa di sini masih belum aman?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Cepatlah, Miku-chan. Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Setelah Rin memastikan Miku sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, Rin mulai berlari. Ia memang tidak punya kemampuan deduksi yang mumpuni, tapi ketika ia berpikir dimana ia akan meletakkan bom kalau ia yag jadi penjahatnya …

Kakinya membawanya ke bagian belakang anggana. Di sana ada tangga menuju basemen tempat parkir. Ia yakin baik Lin maupun Kaito berada di sana.

"…kh… hen… tikan …"

Menyusul rintihan kesakitan itu adalah suara tumbukan yang Rin kenali sebagai benturan antara kaki dan perut.

"… guh!"

" _Len!_ " batin Rin cemas. Beruntung ia tidak berteriak atau menimbulkan sedikit pun suara karena posisinya sangat menguntungkan—tepat berada di belakang Kaito. Ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut biru itu menendang tubuh Len berulang kali sambil tertawa. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, sebuah _smartphone_.

Insting Rin mengatakan ia harus merebut benda itu, karena ia tak melihat bom di manapun. Namun saat ia melihat ke atap basemen, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang tertempel.

" _IED, hah? Internet memang menakutkan,_ " batin Rin.

"—hanya omong kosong! Aku yakin, kalau aku memencet tombol ini, pemerintah akan sadar! Betapa sistem yang mereka banggakan akhirnya menelan korban. Dan bukan sembarang korban, melainkan murid-murid Utaunoda yang mereka harapkan menjadi penerus mereka!" seru Kaito dengan nada jijik. Rin perlahan mendekat, bersembunyi sebentar-sebentar di balik tiang, menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Len mencoba untuk bangkit, namun gagal.

"Kau… sa…lah… kan…. gini… cara—ugh!" Len kembali terlempar sejauh beberapa meter akibat tendangan Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya mendengus,

"coba terangkan padaku, Len-kun, seberapa besar kekuatan petisi yang ditandatangani puluhan ribu orang itu jika dibandingkan dengan bom rakitanku?" ia kembali tertawa, "dalam bahasamu mungkin… limit menuju tak berguna, kan? Hahahahaha!"

Melihat Len yang sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi, Rin memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Kaito yang sama sekali tak menduga dengan kedatangan Rin hanya bisa mematung saat gadis itu menerjang ke arahnya. Dengan sekali tendangan, kotak hitam yang ia pegang terlempar begitu saja. Kemudian, dengan sekali tinju di ulu hatinya membuat pemuda itu jatuh begitu saja. Rin segera menahan Kaito yang tersungkur dengan bersimpuh di atas punggungnya, dengan satu tangan ia mengambil tali nilon dan mengikatkannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Kaito dengan kencang.

"Ck… ck… percuma saja, Rin-san. Sudah kuset timer—"

Sekali, lagi suara ledakan terdengar menulikan telinga.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyibak poninya yang jatuh ke wajah karena angin. Di depannya terdapat sebuah nisan.

Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga.

"Anginnya kencang sekali, ya?" ujar sebuah suara memecah kesunyian. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menemukan gadis beriris sewarna langit menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. Saat gadis itu berada di sampingnya, ia meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat.

"Pada akhirnya, apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar membuat pemerintah kembali menyusun ulang kurikulum," ujar pemuda itu, "aku tak tahu apakah dia pantas disebut pahlawan atau penjahat."

"Sayangnya dunia ini memang dipenuhi warna kelabu, seperti kata Kiyoteru-sensei," balas sang gadis, berjengit kala ia kembali mengingat momen terakhir pemuda naas berambut biru itu. Saat gedung itu mulai runtuh, Len berhasil menarik Rin keluar dari basemen. Ternyata daya ledak bom itu tidak sekuat yang mereka duga sehingga mereka sempat menyelamatkan diri, namun tidak dengan Kaito, "saat seseorang menjadi pahlawan, ia juga menjadi penjahat di saat yang bersamaan bagi sebagian orang."

"Lalu menurutmu dia ini apa?" tanya Len. Rin memandang nisan itu dengan tatapan sedih,

"Sebuah contoh. Sebuah pelajaran. Aku menghargai tekadnya tapi mengutuk cara ia melakukannya," ujar Rin setelah terdiam sesaat, "sebagai pelajar, bohong besar kalau aku tidak berterima kasih padanya."

"Kau baik hati seperti biasanya, ya," ejek Len. Rin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Yah, yang senang dengan kurikulum itu cuma kau seorang 'kan, Len?" goda Rin. Pemuda itu balas tertawa kecil,

"mungkin dulu ya. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, kurasa belajar lima puluh jam seminggu benar-benar ide buruk," sahutnya sambil merangkul Rin. Yang dirangkul langsung memerah wajahnya, menyiku pemuda itu pelan,

"dasar, _bakareshi_ ," gumamnya sambil manyun.

Tawa merdu sang pemuda mengiringi langkah mereka menuju masa depan.

 _-fin_

* * *

 _ **Glossary**_

 _Laminar airflow : atau biasa dikenal sebagai lemari asam/asap-sebuah instrumen berbentuk seperti lemari dengan sekat kaca yang bisa dinaik-turunkan dan sebuah ruang di balik kaca tersebut yang tersambung langsung dengan pipa pembuangan dan mempunyai sistem udara terpisah dari ruangan lab. Digunakan ketika mereaksikan asam-asam kuat maupun zat kimia lain yang berbau menyengat atau berbahaya. *panjang amat *bukan definisi yang resmi_

 _Ratu wajik : melambangkan Rachel, tokoh dalam alkitab yang merupakan istri kedua Jacob. Bukan selingkuhan, tapi anggap aja si kepsek nikah siri ama Luka *dihajar_

 _Bakareshi : terdiri dari kata baka (bodoh) dan kareshi (pacar cowok). Panggilan sayang Rin ke Len (maafkan alay)_

 _Kawanojo : dari kata kawaii (imut) dan kanojo (pacar cewek). Panggilan sayang Len ke Rin (alay kuadrat)_

 _Roundhouse-kick : tendangan yang dilakukan sambil berputar. Kayaknya keren kalau cewek bisa begini *shush_

 _Banchou : ketua berandalan. Kayaknya ada di tiap sekolah, deh *sotoy  
_

 _Katalis : zat yang bisa mempercepat suatu reaksi. Bekerja dengan menurunkan energi aktiva- *dibekep_

 _Kaichou : ketua OSIS_

 _IED : improvised explosive device—bom rakitan yang diimprovisasi, biasanya menggunakan listrik sebagai detonator/pemicu dan bahan-bahan kimia sebagai bahan peledak. Di sini Kaito menggunakan pupuk amonium nitrat. JANGAN DITIRU._

* * *

 _(A/N) first, barakallah fil 'umriik buat Kyoura Kagamine~~~ semoga makin semangat belajarnya terus kita jadi sefakultas ehe XD maafkan ficnya gak jelas begini pun judulnya nggak nyambung, tapi semoga kamu suka :3 Dan akhirnya saya bisa nyumbang juga ff dengan pair voca pertama saya XD  
_

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
